poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
'Jafar '(voiced Jonathan Freeman) is an evil sorcerer who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, and one of Pooh's first and most famous enemies outside of the main Pooh continuity. Jafar tries to use Genie's powers to take over Agrabah, first wishing to become the sultan, and then the most powerful sorcerer in the world. After battling Aladdin with his questionable sense of humor, Jafar transforms himself into a giant cobra in an attempt to kill Aladdin. but just as the snake was about to reign triumphant, Aladdin (with help from Winnie the Pooh and his friends) tricks Jafar into using his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie. Jafar is therefore trapped by his own wish for power. Jafar returned under the command of Steve and the SALF Agents to steal the keyhole of the Arizonan Desert, resurrecting Maleficent to help the villains better. Appearance Jafar's physical appearance was similar to that of Ming the Merciless: He was tall, thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red, and other moody colors. In the first Aladdin film, he was shown to be bald underneath his hat. Jafar carried a cobra-head staff, which he used for his sorcery. Biography ''Aladdin'' Jafar sought the Genie's lamp so that he could become the sultan of Agrabah. Originally, he was the royal vizier of the sultan who trusted him, trying to do whatever it takes to become sultan himself. Iago convinced him to marry Princess Jasmine so he could be sultan; then when they were married, Jafar would toss both the sultan and Jasmine off a cliff, although after he becomes Sultan, he decides to make Jasmine his queen consort, apparently sparing her from this fate. When Prince Ali-Ababwa (Aladdin in disguise) came to marry Jasmine, an extremely angry and jealous Jafar tried to drown the prince so he wouldn't get in his way. When finally acquiring the lamp, his first wish was to be sultan, his second wish was to be the most powerful sorcerer, and although his third and final wish was to become an all-powerful genie himself (after turning into a giant cobra), his original final wish was to have Jasmine fall in love with him, deciding to make her his queen. In his last wish, Aladdin tricked Jafar into wishing to become a genie by saying, "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!". When he became a genie, Jafar became imprisoned in his own magic lamp, along with Iago. ''The Return of Jafar'' Jafar was released from his lamp by Abis Mal. However, as he was a genie, he was bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Abis Mal's habitual incompetence. Jafar desired to be free so he could get revenge on Aladdin by framing him and then having him executed; however, he needed Mal's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Jafar still asserted his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to Agrabah; Abis Mal willingly went along with Jafar's plans in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, the sorcerer revealed himself to Iago and forced him to play along with his evil plans, trying to bring him back as his henchman. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan departed to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they left, Jafar confronted the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and showed his power, imprisoning the pair. Meanwhile, Aladdin had a talk with the Sultan that earned his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanked Iago, he was ambushed by Abis Mal and Jafar, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. The Sultan was kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. However, Jafar spared his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: By splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he left false evidence and masked himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin with the alleged murder of the Sultan and Aladdin was thrown into the dungeon to be executed by means of beheading come morning. When Iago chose to try to free Genie so he could save Aladdin, Iago succeeded just in time and the Genie freed the others. Once free, Aladdin decided to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie told Aladdin that in order to kill Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wished him free. During the final fight, all of the heroes were either knocked out or unavailable. It looked like Jafar was going to finally get rid of Aladdin and the others. However, Iago betrayed him and tried to attack Jafar in Aladdin's defense. The sorcerer managed to hit Iago and nearly killed him, but the bird managed to muster up enough strength to kick his former master's lamp into the lava, destroying the lamp and killing Jafar. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night'' In Hercules and the Arabian Night, Jafar arrives in the Underworld as a ghost and is temporarily revived by Hades, Lord of the Dead and Hercules' arch-nemesis, by creating a staff that kept Jafar alive, though he is no longer a genie. Jafar and Hades try to beat the heroes but they lose and Jafar is killed once again after his new staff was destroyed by Hercules and he became a ghost again. Since he was in the River Styx when his staff was destroyed, the spirits of the dead drag his spirit into the River, ending Jafar's threat for now. ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge'' Jafar returned in Nasira's Revenge ''as one of the main antagonists alongside his twin sister Nasira. Nasira aimed to collect all of the artifacts and bring Jafar back to life and summon her Brother's spirit, Jafar told Nasira to be wary of Aladdin. At the end of the game Aladdin faced off against Jafar's ghost and Nasira (whom Jafar possessed) Jafar will cause boulders to come flying at Aladdin and after Nasira is defeated he attempted one final attack against Aladdin before being defeated, probably for good. ''Mickey's House of Villains Jafar appeared as the leader of the villains and the main antagonist. In the film, the House of Mouse was overthrown by the many Disney villains, such as Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Chernabog, and Cruella de Vil, whom were all led by Jafar. Jafar had secretly planned this because they were tired of feeling like dull villains on Halloween. The Disney Heroes were thrown out in the streets, and the house is renamed the "House of Villains". However, Jafar and the Villains were defeated when Mickey engages in a magic duel with Jafar, which Jafar was winning at first. However, when Aladdin arrived and handed Daisy Duck the magical lamp, Daisy handed it to Mickey who used the lamp to imprison Jafar after the rest of the villains fled. The House of Mouse was restored. Trivia *Jafar also has a twin sister named Nasira. *Jafar is the male equivalent of Maleficent. They are both powerful sorcerers, have bird sidekicks, try to kill the heroes by transforming into giant reptile monsters, carry staffs which they primarily use to channel their magic and, of course, are very evil. *Jafar is also similar to Queen Grimhilde from Snow White. Both will do what ever it takes to succeed at their goal. They also disguise as an elderly person to trick the protagonist to gain the upper hand. Both have birds as their side kicks. *Jafar is one of five male villains to shape shift into a second form. the others being Judge Doom, Oogie Boogie, and Pain and Panic. Jafar is also the only Disney Villain to have nine other forms (Old Man, Sultan, Sorcerer, Snake, Genie, Ghost, an old granny, an army of thieves with winged horses, disguised as Jasmine). *Part of his design, motive, and his position in Aladdin could have been the inspiration of ZigZag from The Thief and the Cobbler. *In House of Mouse, episode House of Magic, Jafar and Iago use the famous magic spell Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo to return the House of Mouse after Daisy Duck magically causes it to vanish, and were tricked by Mickey to receive "Agrabah" as a reward for their good deeds. *Despite being a villain, he is the main protagonist of StarKid Productions' parody musical Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. *Jafar also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse as one of the Disney Villains celebrating Christmas and is even shown in the music song, The Best Christmas of All as one of its notable singers, singing it with his fellow villains alongside with many Disney heroes. Also, Jafar, alongside with Iago (as well as his enemies Genie, Carpet, Abu, and all Disney characters), are all insulted when Donald refuses to change his un-Christmas mood. *In the films, Jafar is the main and most recurring antagonist, but in the second movie he was ultimately killed off and in the third film is replaced by a new main villain. *His My Life as a Teenage Robot counterpart is Dr. Locus because they both have side characters that turned good(Jafar has Iago, Locus had Melody), trap heroines, have handy objects(Jafar has a staff, Locus has a remote control), and got trapped in metal objects. (Jafar was sucked into a magic lamp, while Dr. Locus was eaten by a robot snake with a set of teeth for a head.) *Jafar became Pooh's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jafar returned along with Maleficent to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster, ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'', Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After'', both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], [[Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado|''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado]], Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999) and ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Jafar will meet Big Time Rush in Pooh's Adventures of Big Time Movie. *Jafar and Iago made their first guest appearance in a Pokèmon crossover in Ash's Adventures of Space Jam. *Jafar became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Ash's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Yogi's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Jafar became SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Jafar became Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Thomas' enemy in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar will become Sailor Moon's enemy in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin''. *He's a Older Brother of Winterbolt. *Jafar will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Aladdin *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and the gang in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh and his friends, along with Mickey Mouse and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar will get his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, Bloom, and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of VIrtue. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Jafar will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, and Littlefoot in Fantasmic!. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Jafar will get his revenge on SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame and SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in'' Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Quest For Camelot.'' *Jafar will get his revenge on Harry, Ron and Hermione, Rebecca and Noah in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Jafar will guest star alongside Maleficent to get revenge on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dylan, The Latest Buzz Gang, The Robinsons, Dr. Smith, The Robot, Aang, Katara and Sokka in Pooh's Adventures of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Pooh's Adventures of Dark Shadows, Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Small Soldiers, Harry, Ron and Hermione Gets Frozen, and more. *Jafar will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar returned to team up with his villain recruits to get revnge on Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Jafar and Iago later teamed up with the Ancinet Minister and his family, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Balther, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Ronald McDonald, Arthur Read, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, even though he was in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Jafar and Iago will guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', where they, along with Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), will work for Lady Tremaine. *Jafar and Iago will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure, where they, along with Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop will work for Lord Licorice. *Jafar and Iago will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star, where they, along with Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Dazzlings, Foop, Lord Voldemort and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), will work for Bark. *Jafar and Iago will guest star in remake of Winnie the Pooh Visit the Tower of Terror, where they, along with Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Scar, Megan, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Nora Beady, Professor Mertin Fargleman and Foop will work for Abigail. *Jafar became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar worked alongside with Neltharion (Deathwing) in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Jafar will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) and Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Jafar will become the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar will become Cool McCool's enemy in Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar will become Barney's enemy in Barney meets Aladdin. *Jafar will become Team Robot's enemy in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series in the XY&Z arc. He joins Lysandre along with the other recruits and Team Flare to capture two Zygarde to control them to create a beautiful world for Lysandre and get his revenge and kill his mortal enemy Ash Ketchum. During the Team Flare crisis, he reveals to be Lysandre's recruits and he betrays Bowser and his recruits. *Jafar is a part of The Wizard Empire. *Jafar is a member of the Demon Council of Darkness. *Jafar will become Ben Tennyson’s enemy of Ben 10 meets Aladdin Gallery Snapshot20051121124512.jpg|Jafar in his snake form. Jafar thumb.jpg|Jafar in his genie form. Jafar's Defeat.jpg|Jafar's Defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's Death Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Jafar,Maleficent.png|Maleficent Jafar and Iago Jafar (Heartless).png|Jafar (Heartless) Jafar.png|''Descandants'' (2015) aladdin-marwan-kenzari-jafar-1557747787.jpg|Jafar, as he appears in the live-action Aladdin. Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Bowser's recruits Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Legendary creatures Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Ghosts Category:Sadistic characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Males Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Corrupt Officials Category:British-Accented characters Category:Possessor Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Brothers Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Genies Category:Title characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurpers Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Revived characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Provoker Category:Tricksters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Twins Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Hypnotist Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Aladdin characters Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures villains Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Incriminators Category:Forgers Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Evil Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Lysandre's recruits Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Enemies of Code Red Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Members of DCD Category:Global Threats Category:Heartless Council Category:Riders Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Evil Creator Category:Bullies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Misogynists Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:Leaders Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Singing Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains